O início e o fim de um duelo
by milla potter
Summary: O temido momento chegou e Harry deve enfrentálo para derrotar o Lord das Trevas, o garoto que sobreviveu tem um plano.Será que irá vencer?


Capítulo 1- O início e o fim de um duelo

Havia chegado, enfim, a época mais temida pela comunidade bruxa: o ressurgimento do Lorde das Trevas. Desde o quarto ano, o temor pairava sobre as cabeças de Harry, Rony ,Hermione e principalmente Dumbledore. Eram tempos negros, aqueles. Foi num dia como qualquer outro que aconteceu o esperado encontro, ou melhor, o pior encontro da vida de Harry. Num fim de tarde assustadoramente calmo, os três bruxos estavam na sala Comunal, discutindo sobre a volta das ardências na cicatriz do amigo.

- Isso quer dizer que Você – Sabe –Quem está forte, e muito perto de você, não é, Harry? – com um tom de medo na voz, Rony estalava os ossos dos dedos de ansiedade.

- Rony, eu sei disso, todos sabem... – ele disse cansativamente, e agora seu estigma em forma de raio queimava ininterruptamente, o fazendo sofrer.

- Lembram o que eu disse à seis anos atrás, no primeiro ano? – disse Mione, desapontada.

- Você disse muitas coisas nesses anos todos em que estivemos aqui , e eu me esqueci da maioria delas... – relembrou Rony.

- Eu falei que enquanto Dumbledore estivesse aqui, Harry estaria seguro dos ataques de Voldemort...mas estava errada, o nosso diretor continua sábio, porém sua magia não é tão forte como a dele.

- É realmente lamentável essa situação!- disse Rony, sem a intenção de ter dito.

Mas agora Harry não falava nada, estava pensativo. Por um momento ficou confuso.

- Nós estamos perturbados! Você não se comunica, fica nos seus pensamentos! – Hermione irritou-se.

- Vocês não entendem... – ele voltou a prestar atenção aos apelos da amiga.- um dos fatos de Voldemort me afetar de um modo horrível é que minhas aulas de Oclumência tiveram um resultado nulo! Não consegui assimilar corretamente os ensinamentos do Snape.

- Eu acho que o problema maior foi o prórpio Snape, por que depois que você viu as lembranças dele na penseira, bem, ficou muito embaraçoso...

- Imagino que seja verdade, Rony. Mas, Harry, ele tem invadido a sua mente?- indagou a menina.

- Na maioria das vezes em que vou dormir, sou acometido por pensamentos assassinos, cruéis, mas sei que não sou assim! Tenho que manter o controle, mas é difícil! – Harry estava à beira do desespero e pensava em sair do castelo.

- E se pedirmos ajuda ao Sirius? Ou ao professor Lupin?

Ele calou-se. Levantou do sofá, abruptamente e caminhou em direção à porta. Parou.

-...o que houve, Harry?- perguntou Mione, indo atrás dele.

Rony ficou esperando esperando a resposta para sua pergunta, mas resolveu fazer o mesmo que amiga. O garoto estava estranho, mal sabiam os dois que a mente de Harry estava tomada por Voldemort. Ele chamava-o.

Eles não puderam impedi-lo de sair correndo, ultrapassar o retrato da Grifinória e descer os pares de escadas até finalmente chegar à floresta Negra. Harry ouvia um chamado, de voz que sibilava sombriamente, mas ele se aproximava, cada vez mais do Lorde, cujo poder aumentava conforme o garoto adentrava a floresta. Não demorou muito e foi vista uma figura humana, inerte, perto do lago. Virou-se e olhou para Harry. De repente, sentiu voltar a si e viu, à sua frente, o inimigo de anos a fio. Sua cicatriz torturava-o, sua cabeça inteira doía a ponto de explodir. Fazia esforço para ficar em pé e se manter forte.

- Eu me pergunto: "Como é que um garoto fraco e cansado poderá derrotar-me?" e eu mesmo respondo: "Não existe chance alguma!"

- E- está enganado! Já esqueceu-se que sou filho de Lílian e James Potter?- gritou, cego de ódio.

- Não se desgaste à toa, seu tolo!- sacou sua varinha, mirando-a diretamente no peito de Harry, que começou a rir sem motivo algum.

- O que foi? Está louco!

- Nossas varinhas são gêmeas! Ou não lembra-se? O mínimo que irá conseguir é meia dúzia de feitiços malditos expulsos de sua varinha! "Essa é minha única chance, se Voldemort desconfiar do meu plano, é o fim." –pensou Harry, que havia dito aquilo ao oponente apenas para fazê-lo pensar que o garoto portava sua própria varinha. O plano de Harry consistia em usar a varinha de sua mãe, que tinha encontrado antes de completar 17 anos, nas férias de julho.

**FLASH BACK **

Harry foi buscado por Rony e logo foi levado para a Toca dos Weasley, onde Hermione também estava, de passagem.

- Olá! Está tudo bem?

- Como Deus quer, Mione...- disse Harry.

- Não liga não, o Harry está meio dramático hoje...

- Sabe, Rony, ninguém fica como eu de graça.

- Tudo bem...

- Ah! Olá, Harry querido!- disse Sra. Molly Weasley, de encontro ao menino.

- Como andam as coisas?

- Mais ou menos, a Sra. Sabe por quê...

- É, é... eu sei.

Rony olhou confuso para Hermione, que encolheu os ombros. Gina chegou tímida como sempre, e cumprimentou Harry.

- Oi, Gina!

- O- oi...

Se olharam. Tanto um quanto o outro repararam que estavam diferentes, maduros. Os amigos de Harry perceberam que algo estava acontecendo entre os dois. Na manhã seguinte, Rony o acordou.

- Vamos visitar uma cidade perto daqui. Você vem?

-Claro!- pulou da cama e se trocou rapidamente.

Desceu até a cozinha e tomou o café, junto com Hermione, Fred, Jorge, Molly, Arthur, Rony e Gina, o que fez deixá-lo um pouco tenso. Estava um silêncio que nunca havia tido. Rony disse à Mione:

- Você quer ir conosco à cidade?

- Não... tenho de estudar Herbologia...

Harry achou estranho, mas detinha sua atenção na resposta de Gina; queria que ela fosse, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria. Rony desejava que sua irmã aceitasse, para fazer uma "experiência", mas ela nem sequer abriu a boca. A mãe dos garotos quebrou o silêncio:

- Vá com eles, querida! Divirta-se, pois em breve vai voltar à escola...

- Não incomodarei vocês?- ela queria se afastar da situação, mas tinha vontade de ir.

- De modo algum, maninha. Não é mesmo?

- É, claro! Claro que não irá nos perturbar.

Dando-se por vencida, aceitou. "Yes!"- pensou Rony, dando um risinho à Mione, que fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça, com a expressão feliz. Na hora de entrar no carro, o amigo não deixou Harry nem Gina se sentarem no banco da frente.

- É que está ruim, duro... dói o traseiro.

- Tá bom, Rony...- o garoto estava começando a desconfiar. Então ficaram nos bancos traseiros e partiram. Durante a viagem, nada de tão significativo aconteceu e os olhares eram freqüentes. Harry arriscou um sorriso. "Talvez ela retribua..." pensou. Estava certo. Ela viu, mas seus olhos esquivos se voltaram para a paisagem campestre. Rony olhou pelo espelho interno, para Harry e este , percebendo, disfarçou. Ele escondeu um riso e continuou dirigindo.

Chegando ao lugar, desceram do carro. Começaram a andar na rua, Rony sempre mantendo a frente. Até que Gina quis ver uma loja de vassouras, pondo o plano de Rony por água a baixo: Harry queria ir mais longe.

- Tá bom... você fica aqui até voltarmos, certo?

- Fique tranquilo, não vou fugir. Mas não demorem.

- Ok... vamos, Harry.

Os dois caminharam para um bairro mais residencial, quando Harry sentiu vontade de entrar numa daquelas casas, que por sinal, estava inabitada.

- Tem certeza?- disse Rony.

- Por que não?

- Tudo bem, então...

Cruzaram o baixo portão, passaram pela porta, e certas lembranças de Harry voltaram à memória. "Não é possível, não pode ser verdade...mas...será?"- ele cogitava. A imagem dos pais dele sendo mortos por Voldemort lhe veio à mente, e teve uma tontura.

- O que houve?

- Parece incomum, mas... esta parece ser a casa dos meus pais...

- O quê?

Harry subiu as escadas, meio desnorteado e entrou num quarto. O amigo o acompanhava. Quase não havia móveis e o que lá estava era velho e quebrado, marcas de um triste passado. Caída no chão, e empoeirada, estava uma colcha muito bela , bordada com linha de seda. Ele a retirou de lá e a sacudiu. O pó irritou os olhos dele e de Rony , os fazendo tossir. Harry ouviu um barulho de algo caindo e baixou os olhos. Encontrara uma varinha. Pegou-a com cuidado e pronunciou: "Lumus!" Imediatamente sua ponta se acendeu.

- Deve ser de um dos dois...- falou Rony

- Acho que é da minha mãe , veja.

Na base do instrumento, estava cravada uma letra "L"

- Só pode ser de "Lílian".- disse à Harry.

- É dela, eu sinto...- olhou à sua volta e pensou: "Hora de retornar à sua vida, Harry..."- vamos embora? Gina deve estar esperando. Rony queria lhe perguntar sobre o que sentia por sua irmã, mas resolveu deixar o amigo com seus pensamentos.

**FINAL DO** **FLASH BACK**

"Infelizmente, ele tem razão..."- cogitava o Lorde. – "...porém a minha força e poder não se comparam mais às dele."

- O que está esperando para me atacar? Enfrente-me!

- Sempre o achei louco, mas agora tenho certeza, Potter!- continuava com varinha apontada para ele. - Só uma varinha poderia derrotar-me!

- E só uma pessoa poderia usá-la!- disse Harry.

- Avada Kedavra!- gritou Harry, como nunca havia feito antes na sua vida. Seu oponente lançou o "Imperius". Por um momento, tudo parecia suspenso. A varinha de Voldemort expeliu o feitiço, mas como a magia e a varinha de Harry eram mais poderosas, o Lorde foi atingido com a maldição de morte que o garoto havia conjurado.

Ele se desgastou pela grande quantidade de energia que depositou no feitiço.

Harry ficou o observando começou a lembrar desde o primeiro ano, que já havia o enfrentado, até a cena que finalmente ele presenciava. Estava fraco, mas sua vontade de se retirar da perto do inimigo morto era mais forte. Caminhando lentamente até a orla da floresta, sentiu tudo rodar à sua volta, e caiu inconsciente, perto da cabana do guarda- caça, Hagrid.


End file.
